fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Hidden (Event)
Hidden (隠密 ヒドゥン Hidun) is an event that took place during the X791 arc. Prologue When all the competing teams finished deciding who will be the first Mage to participate in the first event, Hidden, the Pumpkin Man calls forward all of the participantsFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Pages 7-8 and directs them to the field encompassing the whole stadium. A giant city then begins to appear on the field, surprising the audience who stares at it. When the city was fully constructed, the participants are suddenly transported into eight different locations in it. A Lacrima Vision then appears in front of the audience, allowing them to keep track of what is happening inside the city. Chapati Lola then begins to explain the rules of Hidden.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Pages 11-16 Chapati states that the eight participants are unaware of the whereabouts of each other and that they are to look for each other and try to gather as many points as possible. A point may be earned when a participant successfully lands an attack, either physical or Magical, on an opponent. A point would be deducted from the attacked participant. The city then begins to be filled with clones of the participants, confusing the competitors who begin to question what is going on. Chapati proceeds to explain that attacking the clones of the participants would result into a point being deducted from the attacking participant. Shortly after that, a gong is struck and Hidden begins. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Pages 16-19 Assault While the other participants try to figure a way to find their opponents, Juvia gets overexcited after seeing so many Gray clones. She unconsciously hugs one of them, resulting in her becoming the first competitor to lose a point, angering her teammates, except Mirajane, who realizes that she is likely at a disadvantaged in this event.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Pages 20-21 Meanwhile, Gray runs into Raven Tail Mage Nullpuding and attacks him with Ice-Make: Ice Hammer. However, the Nullpuding he attacked is actually a clone being used as a decoy by the real one hiding behind it, resulting in Gray losing a point and being transported into another part of the city. Gray then realizes that the clones can be used as decoys to confuse their opponents. All the other participants also reaches this conclusion and they all begin to blend into the crowd, confusing the people watching this event. While looking for some participants, Gray hears someone calling his name, distracting him and leaving him open to be attacked by the real Nullpuding, giving Team Fairy Tail A a score of -2 and Team Raven Tail a score of +1.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Pages 21-27 As Hidden continues and the contestants begin to use different methods to pinpoint the location of their opponents. with only twenty-seven minutes remaining in the game. In the commentator's box, Shitou Yajima suggests that one of several methods for finding one's opponents is sensing their Magical Energy, while Jenny Realight suggests that her guild mate, Eve, will find a more creative way. Meanwhile, it seems that Raven Tail only wants to attack Fairy Tail as Nullpuding repeatedly goes after Gray. As Gray walks the streets, he narrowly dodges an attack from Beth, who is then attacked by Yaeger of Quatro Cerberus, who is then subsequently attacked by Lyon. As Lyon prepares to attack Gray, Juvia jumps down from above and kicks Lyon, who was distracted by the sight of her underwear, in the head. She states that she promised the master that she would not lose. As part of agreeing to be Fairy Tail's B team, the members of the winning team are allowed to make the members of the losing team do whatever they want for a day, shocking Gray, who heard of no such rule that the master applied to their team. Natsu and the rest of the team agree to the terms as they also have an idea of what to do if they win. However, Nullpuding shows up again and attacks both Gray and Juvia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Pages 3-10 Suddenly, snow starts falling and Jenny and the rest of Blue Pegasus figures out that it's Eve's doing. His plan is that, since the real Mages will shiver in the cold, he will identify them through their breath which will become visible due to cold temperatures. Using this idea, he lands hits on Mermaid Heel, Quatro Cerberus and Raven Tail. However, Lyon soon finds him and they begin a fight as the rest of the Mages battle one another elsewhere. However, Rufus of Sabertooth hasn't moved at all. He hasn't attacked anyone, nor has he been found. He claims that the game is too easy for him and states that he remembers exactly where everyone is and has been as he unleashes his Memory-Make Magic, shocking others, who realize he is using Creation Magic. Using A Night of Falling Stars, he lands a direct hit on every participant in the game other than Nultping, who barely dodges and jumps to attack. However, he attacks a "memory" of Rufus as the real one attacks him, sending him back down. Everyone expresses amazement at his Magical skill.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Pages 10-22 Aftermath Soon, the game ends with Sabertooth in the lead, followed by Raven Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, Quatro Cerberus, Team Fairy Tail B and Team Fairy Tail A in last place. The audience ridicules the guild for their poor performance, angering Natsu who has to be calmed down by Erza and Elfman and told not to do anything. Gray apologizes for his performance, but Lucy says it's only the first round. He walks off in disappointment, swearing to get back at Raven Tail and Sabertooth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Pages 23-24 References